


Safety First

by sennalee



Category: Free!
Genre: Desperation, Omorashi, Other, Post-Series, Pre-Slash, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennalee/pseuds/sennalee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He wasn’t sure how long he’d been asleep, but it was immediately apparent what had woken him up. Even though the disorientation of his nap still had a hold on him, Rin’s eyes flew open and his body curled forward, hands reaching to grab the front of his pants before his mind returned to him, and he forced them to instead clench into tight fists on his thighs. His bladder felt heavy and full, and Rin had to be thankful for the fact that he hadn’t wet his pants in his sleep. It had probably been a very close call, as he could feel--now that he was more alert--that his underwear was most definitely a bit wet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety First

**Author's Note:**

> I...Kind of went overboard on the ending of this one, so if you're literally only reading this for the omorashi kink, just warning you that there's a good amount of fluff at the end, haha. I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing.
> 
> Honestly, I meant for this to be more shippy since RinRei is definitely one of my OTPs, but alas, the boys weren't having it, so have the most minute amount of pre-slash I have ever written. XD
> 
> The title also really doesn't have much to do with this fic, honestly, other than a few lines. I'm just really bad at titles. ;n;

“If we want to get back to Iwatobi with enough time to see Haru and Makoto _today_ , you have to move faster.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’ve mentioned that about a hundred times now, but you still haven’t explained why _you’re_ the one picking me up or why Nagisa isn’t with you,” Rin grumbled, dragging a suitcase with one hand, backpack slung over his shoulder.

Rei huffed, collecting Rin’s two other bags from the floor before turning on his heel to lead Rin back to where he had parked the car. “I am picking you up, because I am the one who had a car readily available. Nagisa is not here, because it would’ve been rude if no one stayed in Iwatobi to greet Haru and Makoto when they got back in from Tokyo. It’s unfortunate that you decided to fly in from Australia on the same day they came back so more of us couldn’t come pick you up, but you should be grateful someone is here at all. I could’ve stayed with Nagisa and let you depend on public transportation.”

Rin rolled his eyes behind the back of the clearly offended boy before taking a few longer strides to walk by his side. “I’m sorry, you’re right, thank you for picking me up,” Rin grumbled.

Rei nodded in satisfaction as he made his way out of the automatic doors, striding toward the car. It didn’t take long for the two boys to load Rin’s luggage into the trunk and settle into the front seats, Rei pulling the car out of the parking lot.

Rin shifted in his seat, leaning back and stretching his legs out in front of him. Finally having a chance to relax after a long plane ride followed by the frantic chaos that was retrieving his bags from the luggage check was appreciated, even if the stiff figure of Rei sitting beside him was a contrast in every way to his own contentment. Unfortunately, his stretched out sprawl brought a slight oversight to his immediate attention—A subtle twinge in his bladder made Rin realize he  _probably_ should’ve made a trip to the bathroom before leaving the airport.

Really though, now that he thought about it, why did Rei rush him out like that in the first place? This was all Rei’s fault, surely. Rin had been traveling all day, so of course he’d need a bathroom break at  _some_ point, and what sort of person would just assume Rin had gone on the plane or something?

He pulled his legs back so he was sitting properly, still leaned casually against the back of his seat but knees bent and feet flat on the floor. He was satisfied to realize that he really didn’t have to go that badly…He could easily wait the three and a half hours or so it would take to get back to Iwatobi.

Probably.

Though just thinking about the fact that he’d be stuck in this car for over three hours on top of the suffering he’d already endured in a cramped airplane made him groan inwardly. Of course, there were airports closer to Iwatobi, but if he had flown into any of them, he would’ve had to go to a different airport first and take a connecting flight. At the time of deciding on his travel course, he had gone with the belief that traveling by car would be preferable to plane, but now that he was here in the car, he was questioning that decision.

Fifteen minutes passed with no attempt at conversation. Rei hadn’t bothered to put on any music, and Rin was sure he’d be snapped at if he tried touching the dashboard himself so he had instead been trying to entertain himself by looking out the window. Fingers tapping his knee, Rin finally couldn’t take the silence anymore, and he cleared his throat.

“Sorry, okay?” Rin burst out.

“…I’m not sure I can forgive you if I don’t even know what you’re apologizing for.” Rei kept his eyes firmly glued on the road as he spoke.

“I was rude to you at the airport when you’re just doing me a favor. So I’m sorry.”

“In that case, I do forgive you. I’m guessing no one bothered to tell you about Haru and Makoto’s plans before you saw I was the only one there to meet you?”

“Yeah,” Rin said, squinting at the side of Rei’s face, unsure how he had come so quickly to that conclusion.

“I suppose in all the excitement of all three of you coming back for the holidays, nobody thought to communicate the full plan to anybody. I didn’t even know I was coming to pick you up until this morning.” Rei still was refusing to look anywhere but at the road in front of him.

Rin’s eyes widened in surprise at that. Rei had been forced into coming to get him at the last minute? From what he knew about Rei, unexpected changing of plans did not seem like something he’d be very happy with, yet here he was anyway, driving without complaint.

“Thanks,” Rin grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you were able to make it back from Australia to visit. All of us have missed you.”

Rin felt his face grow hot, and he turned back to face the window, even though he doubted Rei would ever dare turn away from the front window to look at his passenger.

It took another ten minutes of uncomfortable silence before Rin finally decided the best choice to escape the awkwardness would be to take a nap. Leaning his seat back as far as it would go, he didn’t even bother telling Rei his intentions, assuming he would be able to figure it out pretty quickly if he cared enough to know.

He must’ve been more worn out from his airport adventures than he’d thought, since he managed to doze off almost as soon as he closed his eyes.

\---

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been asleep, but it was immediately apparent what had woken him up. Even though the disorientation of his nap still had a hold on him, Rin’s eyes flew open and his body curled forward, hands reaching to grab the front of his pants before his mind returned to him and he forced them to instead clench into tight fists on his thighs. His bladder felt heavy and full, and Rin had to be thankful for the fact that he hadn’t wet his pants in his sleep. It had probably been a very close call, as he could feel--now that he was more alert--that his underwear was most definitely a bit wet.

His first course of action was to move his chair up to its original position. It would look a lot more natural to keep his curled position if he wasn’t curving himself so far from the back of his seat. After that, it was all he could do to keep his fists resting on his legs rather than gripping his crotch as he bit his lip, holding back pained gasps.

How could he possibly have gotten so desperate? He’d barely had to go when he’d left the airport, and it’s not like he’d drank much over the course of the day. He’d only had a coffee back in Australia, followed by two cups of water on the plane itself.

It was especially strange that the urge to pee hadn’t really hit him until now. He had spent over nine hours on the plane earlier and hadn’t thought taking a bathroom break before leaving with Rei had been a priority, so he couldn’t imagine why it felt as if an entire ocean had been dumped into his swollen bladder over the past…forty five minutes. _He’d only been asleep for forty five minutes?!_

That meant he’d have _at least_ two more hours before getting back to Iwatobi, and that was assuming they didn’t hit any traffic on the way. At the moment, he felt like he wouldn’t even be able to wait two _minutes_.

He glanced over at Rei, trying to gauge whether or not Rei would consider it reasonable for Rin to ask for a stop. The younger boy was sitting with his back straight, knuckles white on the steering wheel and jaw clenched. Astonished by just how tense Rei appeared, Rin immediately turned himself back toward the window. No way was he going to test Rei’s patience when he already looked irritable.

He looked on with longing as they passed an exit prefaced by a sign advertising a rest stop. Rei better calm down soon, or Rin would have no choice but to break down and ask him to stop despite his testy mood. Instead of speaking up though, Rin did his best to settle into his seat, pressing his legs together and rhythmically contracting and relaxing his thigh muscles. Occasionally, he’d find himself curling forward, digging his fingernails into his palms to keep himself from grabbing his groin when his bladder gave a particularly demanding throb, but he simply had to bite his lip and bear it, not wanting to inconvenience Rei any more than he already had.

\---

Meanwhile, Rei was dealing with a laughably similar situation over in the driver’s seat. In fact, his own desperation was likely the only reason why he hadn’t noticed Rin’s strange actions ever since the older boy had woken up.

Rei was currently cursing both his small bladder and his rush to get Rin out of the airport earlier. He had had to pee since halfway through his journey to pick Rin up, but a combination of not wanting to admit to Rin that he had to go once meeting him and wanting to avoid having to pay extra for staying too long in his parking space had kept Rei away from the airport’s bathroom.

Now here he was, stomach painfully distended over the top of his pants and unable to do so much as cross his legs since he was _driving_ and he needed to sit in the correct position in order to drive safely, because he was definitely not going to be getting in a car accident because he had to pee, no he was not.

He was doing his best to not even pay any attention to the signs on the side of the highway pointing out the various rest stops off of different exits. Rei refused to stop for his own bladder when Haru, Makoto, and Nagisa were all eagerly awaiting his and Rin’s arrival.

Besides, he didn’t want to make Rin sit in the car any longer than he absolutely had to. If Rin asked for a break, Rei would take full advantage of it, he decided. Otherwise, he would not be stopping until they made it back to Iwatobi.

He had to hold back a whine as he passed yet another exit, a rest stop visible just off the end of the ramp. Shifting his left leg in what he hoped was a casual manner, he tightened his grip on the steering wheel and forced his gaze forward.

The last thing he was going to do was make it obvious that he had to use the bathroom. That would be the opposite of beautiful, and he’d never be able to face Rin again. He’d never be able to face  _any_ of his friends again, since Rin would obviously tell all of them about Rei’s pathetic desperation, and none of them would respect him after that, he was sure.

He had two hours. Two hours until they’d be back in Iwatobi. Of course, it’d be an entirely different story actually getting to a bathroom once they got back, since his friends would intercept the both of them and ask all sorts of questions, like how the drive went and if Rei was able to find Rin easily at the airport, and Rei knew it would be impolite to sneak away without excusing himself, and if he excused himself from the conversation right away, it’d be obvious to everybody how badly he had to go, and that would be just as embarrassing as pulling off to a rest stop right now and making Rin wait for him.

Rei was pulled out of his panicked thoughts by a small gasp coming from the boy seated beside him. Glancing over out of the corner of his eye, Rei took stock of Rin’s position. If Rei didn’t know better, it seemed as if  _Rin_ was starting to look pretty desperate for a bathroom himself. His incessant wiggling was obvious, to say the least, and Rei was sure he was clenching his fists so tightly that he was at a real risk of drawing blood from where his nails were pressed into his palms.

But then again, Rei thought, that would just be  _too easy_. It was much more likely that Rin was getting restless. After all, he had gone straight from a nine hour plane ride to sitting in a cramped car.  _Anybody_ would be getting stir crazy at this point, and it seemed to Rei to be a bit too good to be true that Rin might have to pee as well.

Rei couldn’t risk bringing up his own need. He would never forgive himself if he was reading the situation wrong and Rin was simply tired of sitting still. Rei would just have to hold it.

Besides, Rei thought to himself in utter despair, he recognized this particular stretch of highway. He had noted it on his way to the airport specifically for the reason of not wanting to get trapped on the road while desperate. This stretch of highway was just under thirty miles long, and had not even a single exit branching off of it. Assuming no traffic, it would take about twenty minutes for them to have so much as the  _possibility_ of stopping somewhere with a bathroom. Now Rei didn’t even have a  _choice_ of breaking down and stopping the car; at least, not for a long while.

The knowledge that he wouldn’t be able to stop didn’t help abate Rei’s need in the slightest. If anything, it felt like his bladder had gained an even larger amount of liquid in the moment that he realized no more exits would be coming any time soon.

A particularly violent convulsion of his strained bladder caused him to squirm, straightening his posture so that his back was no longer even touching the seat. Without his permission, one of his hands slid its way off the wheel and down to squeeze just once at his groin, before he got control of himself and returned it quickly to its previous position, turning his head completely to the side to make sure Rin had not been watching him. Luckily, Rin’s own head was still turned resolutely toward the window.

He had to focus on driving. At the moment, nearly all of his brainpower was being put toward both keeping the immense volume of fluid contained within his bladder  _in_ his bladder and keeping his hands on the steering wheel. That brief, glorious moment when his left hand had defied his orders and held himself had been heaven, and it was taking all his willpower now to prevent it from happening again. It was unsafe to drive using only one hand, not to mention that he would never be able to face Rin again if he caught Rei with a hand pressed to the front of his pants like a child. The image was decidedly  _not_ beautiful, and Rei could feel his face getting hot just thinking about it.

He needed a distraction. His eyes were blurring as every last brain cell was pulled down, down to focus on holding his bladder. To his horror, a quick stream escaped him for just a moment, nearly bringing him to squeak in both surprise and momentary relief. Quickly clenching his muscles even tighter, he decided that with the limited options of distraction in the cramped vehicle, he’d have to make do with talking to Rin. He had to get past the awkwardness of their earlier conversations and hope Rin was willing to talk to him, because if he wasn’t going to be able to get his relief for another ninety minutes, then he would need to do  _something_ to keep his mind from caring about nothing but the throb of his bladder.

Giving one last little wriggle, Rei took a deep breath and blurted out the first thing he could think to say.

“Is your swimming still as beautiful as I remember?”

\---

Rin jerked in surprise at the sudden loud burst of noise. He was sure Rei hadn’t meant to shout, but that’s definitely what had happened, and Rin was ashamed to realize that that little shock had triggered another spurt of urine to be released, and that was  _definitely_ a visible dark spot on the front of his pants, oh god.

It took a few moments for him to get his bladder back under control. He had to finally give in and squeeze at his crotch with his hands, because if he didn’t, he knew he would lose it all right there and then, and he would never be able to live it down if he peed all over Rei’s car. Or Rei’s parents’ car. Rin really wasn’t sure, but it didn’t matter, because either way, it was related to Rei  _somehow_ , and he knew Rei would never forgive him if he dirtied it.

Once he had regained control over his bladder, having held back several whimpers and whines quite well might he add, Rin’s brain finally caught up to what Rei had actually said. Swimming. Rei was talking about  _swimming_ , which automatically translated to pools, which made Rin think of nothing but water, and oh, that was the most painful cramp yet, he thought to himself, shutting his eyes and bowing his head.

“I…really don’t know, Rei. I would hope it’s gotten more beautiful, if anything.” Rin winced at how breathless his voice sounded. If Rei hadn’t already realized something was wrong, he’d surely know now that Rin had spoken, Rin thought. “What about you? You’re captain now, right?”

“Yes, I did make captain this year. Our team did beautifully at all of our competitions, if I do say so myself. Our relay team didn’t advance past the first level of competition, but Nagisa placed first, and a few of the new second years placed as well.”

“That’s…great!” Rin was struggling to concentrate on the words leaving his mouth. He was sure now that he wasn’t going to be able to wait until they got to Iwatobi. Actually, he was pretty sure that if he didn’t get his relief within the next ten minutes, the passenger seat of Rei’s car was going to be a lot wetter than it currently was.

He didn’t even care if he was being obvious anymore. He just had to  _pee_ , and he wanted—no,  _needed_ \--to do everything in his power to lessen the heavy feeling in his bladder.

He bent at the waist, resting his forehead on the dashboard and gasping aloud as he pressed his hands against his groin. Tiny streams of liquid were getting past his clenched muscles at increasingly shorter intervals, and he was panting now, which he was sure he would be embarrassed over once he could think about anything other than the fact that there was a roiling ocean contained within his abdomen.

 _That’s it, I can’t take this anymore_. Finally raising his head to tell Rei that he needed to get to a rest stop  _right now_ , the first thing he realized was that there was a car no more than two feet in front of Rei’s. The next thing he realized was that their car had come to a crawl, occasionally even stopping full out. And oh no,  _oh no,_ they absolutely could  _not_ be stuck in traffic right now.

“Rei,” Rin moaned, lowering his forehead back onto the dashboard, grinding his hips into his hands. “Rei, please get off at the next exit.”

\---

At the hint of panic in Rin’s voice, Rei looked over, alarmed, only to be met by the sight of Rin bent in half in his seat, hands buried in his crotch. His legs were bouncing, and his hips were moving, and if Rei hadn’t already had suspicions that Rin was just as desperate for a toilet as Rei was, he would certainly know  _now_.

A little whimper escaped from deep in Rei’s throat as he turned back to face forward. He never thought before that he’d find himself jealous of someone else’s ability to grab their dick, but Rei couldn’t deny the shiver that wracked its way up his spine as he pictured himself being able to contort himself in the way Rin was. Of course, Rin was only sitting like that because he had to pee as well, Rei knew, but sitting straight without squirming and with his hands decidedly not allowed to move to the front of his pants was doing  _nothing_ to sate his need.

He was just as desperate to squirm and to grab as he was to relieve himself of all the liquid in his bladder, but he refused to drive in anything less than the safest manner. Besides, even  _Rin_ couldn’t make such a position look aesthetically appealing, and Rei couldn’t imagine someone else seeing him hold himself in such a way.

“Of course. But the next exit isn’t for another fifteen minutes or so from here, and that’s without traffic.” Rei could hear a panicked waver making itself into his own voice now. Hopefully if Rin noticed it, he would think Rei was only concerned for Rin rather than worrying over his own state.

“What?” Rin’s voice cracked on the word, and he folded even further forward with a loud groan, pressing his forehead to his knees. “There’s no—nowhere you can stop?”

“Not unless you want me to pull over to the side of the road.”

Another anguished whine left Rin’s throat as he picked his head up and surveyed the crowd of cars surrounding them. Rei could practically see the gears turning in his head, see him trying to decide whether it was worth risking some of these people seeing him relieve himself on the side of the road.

It didn’t take Rin long before he shook his head and returned it to its previous resting spot. “N-no, I’ll wait.”

Rin exhaled loudly before speaking again. “Please don’t forget to take the first exit you find. You would not  _believe_ how badly I need to piss right now.”

Rei gulped, bladder throbbing and hands sliding further down the wheel, wanting so badly to grab himself but his need for safe driving habits winning out this time against his rogue hands. His arms were trembling though, and he was steadily leaking despite his best efforts at holding on. He wanted to move. He wanted to squirm and cross his legs, but the most he could do at the moment was scoot as close to the edge of his seat as he could and subtly grind back against it.

 _I think I definitely have some idea how badly you have to go,_ Rei thought, though he was nowhere near brave enough to voice this to Rin.

“God, I’ve had to go since we left the  _airport_ ,” Rin moaned. Suddenly, he picked his head back up, turning to face Rei. “Do you maybe have an empty bottle or a cup or  _something?_ I’m dying over here.”

And as if to help make his point, Rei  _swore_ he heard a slight hissing noise coming from Rin, which was quickly followed by a panicked gasp from the redhead before he looked down, hair falling in front of his face, and began rocking back and forth at a faster rate.

“N-no, I’m afraid I don’t. Can we please stop talking about this?” Rei felt like he was on the verge of tears. His stomach hurt and his groin hurt and even his limbs hurt—his legs from trembling so much and his arms from supporting his tightly clenched fists on the steering wheel. Rin talking about his own desperation was doing nothing to help Rei. In fact, it was having quite the opposite effect.

Now that Rin had expressed how badly he had to go, Rei could focus on nothing but his own need. The cars around them grew blurry and he bit his lip, bringing up a hand to furiously wipe at his eyes. The hand hesitated as he went to return it to the steering wheel. He  _needed_ pressure on the front of his pants to counteract the pressure coming from his tortured bladder, but then Rin would  _know_ and this wasn’t even so much about safety anymore because the car was barely even  _moving_ damn it, but Rei still had his dignity.

Unfortunately, his desperation ended up taking priority over that dignity as he felt a tiny spurt of liquid seep into his underwear. With a cry, his hand flew down between his legs and  _pressed_ and oh, that felt better for about three seconds before he realized it still wasn’t enough, he was still leaking, and why oh why didn’t he just break down and stop back when he still had the option to?

He could see Rin out of the corner of his eye, face turned toward Rei.

“Wait…” Rin said, pausing for a moment to cross one leg over the other. “Do you…You have to go too, don’t you.”

\---

Rin would’ve slapped himself in the forehead if his hands weren’t otherwise occupied. How did it take him so long to realize that Rei was just as bad off as he was, if not more so?

 _Likely because I can’t even think about anything but how badly I have to pee,_ Rin thought, his bladder seeming to agree with a painful throb. God, his belt was pressing  _right_ against the center of the rock-hard lump bulging out of his abdomen.

Rin couldn’t even wait for an answer from Rei before he groaned, sliding his butt to the very edge of the seat. “Rei, please forgive me for this,” he said before giving in and unbuckling his belt.

The instant relief washed over him, causing him to tilt his head back and close his eyes, but all too soon, his still straining bladder reminded him that simply removing a bit of pressure did nothing to actually get rid of any of the liquid within. Desperate to get any other feeling of relief he could manage, Rin went one step further, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants and basking in the nanosecond of feeling  _so_ much better before going right back to his gasping and squirming.

He had the presence of mind to notice Rei side-eying him with a deep blush, but pushed that little detail aside. He didn’t care if Rei was offended by Rin’s actions. All he cared about was getting the incessant pressure of his pants and belt off of his bladder.

Rin hadn’t been able to find a comfortable position since he had woken up, but it was not for lack of trying as he contorted his body into positions he would not have believed himself flexible enough to achieve before that moment. Tiny spurts of urine were leaking out every few seconds, and each of them was accompanied by a panicked whimper from Rin.

Rei though was still silent, having never even bothered to answer Rin’s question, even though Rei’s hand was still very obviously pressed between his thighs. Rin supposed Rei didn’t really need to answer it. Rin knew exactly what was going on how, especially as he watched Rei shift his hips in a way that Rei likely hoped was subtle but was not at all.

Rin had to turn his face away from the younger boy. Watching Rei’s desperation was making Rin’s bladder convulse, and he was mortified to realize that he was  _still_ leaking. Pretty soon, Rei’s passenger seat was going to be soaked regardless of whether Rin found his relief or not, thanks to the steady spurts of pee.

He peered out the window as he kneaded his groin with his fingers and was ecstatic to realize that the traffic was a bit lighter now. Maybe things were finally looking up! Maybe the traffic would clear before he made a fool of himself in front of Rei and simultaneously ruined Rei’s car.

It was strange, Rin thought, how traffic worked. It seemed to come from nowhere, and it often faded with just as little warning. He should be grateful, he supposed, because the quick fading of the traffic in this situation likely saved whatever dignity he had left.

It seemed so sudden, but in a matter of seconds, Rei had gotten his car back up to the posted speed limit, and the previously dense clump of cars was spreading out. Now, only a few cars were passing them every few moments, and Rin could’ve cried at the happiness of realizing this meant his relief was imminent.

“Rei, Rei, please pull over now, please,” Rin begged, keeping his head dipped toward the floor in hopes that Rei wouldn’t see the look of pure desperation that was plastered on his face. Rin could feel the growing wet patch on his jeans where he was holding himself, and he found himself unable to think about anything but the pressure in his stomach. “Rei, I have to go so bad, please, please.”

“The next exit’s about five minutes away. Can’t you wait?” Rei snapped.

“No, I really can’t. Please, Rei, it really hurts, Rei!”

Rin couldn’t wait five minutes. He really couldn’t. He hoped Rei understood that if he didn’t give in and pull over  _right now_ , he’d have a urine-soaked passenger seat to deal with once he got back to Iwatobi, and Rin was not even going to feel bad about it, because he  _told_ Rei he needed to go and  _told_ him to pull over and it wasn’t Rin’s fault Rei was being so stubborn!

But then the car was slowing, and as soon as Rin heard the tell-tale clicking of the turn signal indicating that Rei really  _was_ pulling over for him, Rin was tearing his pants and underwear off, unlocking and opening the door even as the car was still crawling forward. Just the thought of his impending relief was too much for him—Against his will, Rin’s bladder gave up and let go.

With a panicked cry, Rin grabbed himself with a hand, desperately trying to stop the flow, but it felt too good, and he had to go  _so bad_ , and his bladder had really and truly given up. Realizing trying to stop was a lost cause, Rin just swung his legs over to the side of his seat and directed his stream out the door, throwing his head back and closing his eyes yet again, groaning so loudly that later, he’d worry that even the drivers of passing cars may have heard.

At that moment though, the last thing he was worried about was what other people were thinking of the scene. He couldn’t  _believe_ how incredible it felt, his bladder deflating beneath his shirt, liquid pouring out of him and into the grass beside the car. As he came back to himself, it occurred to him to wonder why Rei was still sitting in the driver’s seat when he clearly had to pee just as much as Rin, why he hadn’t climbed out and taken full advantage of the _loveliest_ patch of grass Rin had ever laid eyes on, but he didn’t quite have it in him at the moment to ask. He was entirely too focused on savoring the sensation of ounce upon ounce of fluid being emptied from his sore, tired bladder.

\---

Rei’s gaze was frozen on Rin. He had seen the moment that Rin’s head had fallen back, mouth opening in a high-pitched gasp and eyes fluttering closed in what Rei was sure had to be pure bliss. Though Rei couldn’t see the stream of urine leaving Rin (thank god for that, at least), he could certainly  _hear_ it, hear the steady hissing and the muffled pattering once the liquid hit the grass next to the car.

It took the realization that Rin’s eyes had slid open and were wholly focused on Rei for Rei to become aware of his own situation, to realize that despite both of his hands now pressing with all their strength into his lap, he had started wetting his pants thanks to the look of relief on Rin’s face combined with the soft sound of flowing liquid. With a cry, Rei tightened all of his muscles as much as he could, though he was unable to stop a few final drops from escaping his bladder.

Forcing himself to hold again after his bladder had given up was torturous enough to cause him to choke on a sob, bringing his head down to rest his forehead on the steering wheel. Oh, he had to  _go_. He couldn’t remember ever having to go so very badly before this moment, and he had just felt a few seconds of relief and couldn’t evenenjoy them since he had been  _peeing his pants_ like a  _child,_ and now his muscles were seizing and twitching and burning, and his bladder was throbbing and convulsing and shouting through every nerve that it needed to be emptied  _now now please now_ , but Rei refused.

How he was still holding on he had no idea, but the rest stop was only five minutes away. He would never forgive himself if he gave up now, but he needed to go immediately, needed to get to that rest stop and to a toilet  _right now_ but he could still hear the slowing drips of urine from Rin’s side of the car. And now the sound of hissing had stopped  _finally_ , although the loss of the tempting sound effect did nothing to change the insane amount of pressure coming from Rei’s bladder.

Rin still looked beyond blissed out, having swung one of his legs back into the car but not having bothered just yet to even do up his jeans. Rei kept his eyes pointed forward, mouth downturned and face flaming. He could see movement out of the corner of his eye. Rin was shifting, turning to look at Rei, even while his now relaxed body was sprawled over his seat as if he were completely boneless.

“Why aren’t you going?” His relief was evident even in his  _voice_ , and oh, how  _dare_ this stupid boy tease Rei with such a suggestion? Didn’t Rin realize how very much Rei  _could not do that?_

He would never dare to pee on the side of the road, even in an emergency. People would see him!  _Rin_ would see him, and Rei simply could not live with the knowledge that somebody he considered a friend saw him in a situation that was the absolute opposite of beautiful.

“I would like to go to the rest stop,” Rei choked out. Rin looked at him with a furrowed brow before sighing and finally zipping his pants and shutting the door. Thankful that Rin had had the good sense not to waste even more of Rei’s precious time by arguing, Rei shifted the car into drive and pulled back onto the highway. Luckily, the traffic had dwindled so much that barely any cars were driving past them, so it was easy for Rei to accelerate to the posted speed.

The next five minutes were nothing but tense, painful, and downright dangerous, as Rei kept finding himself unable to resist letting go of the steering wheel with both hands at once to give himself a squeeze. The flood inside of him was crashing up against the cracked dam of his tired muscles, but he refused to give up, especially when he was so close to relief. Unrestrained tears were sliding down Rei’s face, brought on by a combination of his intense discomfort and his panic that he wasn’t going to make it to the rest stop in time.

The face Rin had made when he’d found his own relief though kept floating back across Rei’s thoughts, making him groan with jealousy.  _Why_ couldn’t he have just broken down and gone when Rin had?  _Why_ did he have to be so stubborn? Surely peeing on the side of the road was preferable to wetting his pants in an automobile, but Rei’s pride was on the line now. He’d said he was going to wait until the rest stop, so he certainly was not going to pull over to the side of the road again, sure that Rin would never let him hear the end of it if he did.

Besides, he could finally see it: The exit, leading straight to the rest stop. Rei’s frazzled brain pictured an ethereal light emanating from the unassuming beige building as if it were the Promised Land as he zoomed off the highway, into the nearly empty parking lot, and straight into a parking spot, throwing his door open before he had even yanked the keys out of the ignition.

It took him trying to swing his legs out of the car that he realized. He looked down in panic, noting the lump of his bladder protruding over the top of his pants. It was too much. He had waited too long and his bladder was just too full and he could tell just from that tiny shift in position that gravity was going to be too much for the swollen organ—weighed down with urine that had been held for  _hours_ now—to keep from flooding into his pants.

“Oh no oh  _no_. But I made it I’m here why is this happening.” Rei was muttering to himself without pause, shaking his head about as he looked frantically for some way to fix this,  _some way_ that he could make himself get out of the car and into the building without creating a giant puddle on the pavement, but he could tell it was impossible. A spurt of urine rushed out of him, pulling his focus back as he bent forward with a sharp cry.

“Rin, help!” he sobbed.

When he would look back on this moment, Rei would forever be thankful for the fact that Rin seemed to immediately realize exactly what was happening, why Rei had not yet leapt out of the car and sprinted to the bathroom.

“Okay, okay. Hold tight—I mean, stay here. ‘Kay, you probably can’t do anything else, that was stupid to say. Just…I’ll be right back.” And off Rin went, seeming to glide over the pavement as he bolted toward the building and yanked open the door.

Rei kept his eyes glued on the place Rin had just disappeared from, unable to help himself from becoming jealous of his friend yet again. First Rin had gotten his long-sought-after relief--and it had seemed so  _glorious_ , everything Rei  _dreamed_ of, Rei was absolutely sure—and now Rin was the one getting to run into the rest stop while Rei was stuck outside, still in the car and still clutching himself like a child, tears dripping down his face as he bent further forward at every painful cramp in his stomach, hands pressing harder with every stream of urine that managed to escape his tired muscles.

Tears were flowing down his cheeks now, and the leaking from his sore bladder was constant. Though “leaking” probably wasn’t the best word to describe it, Rei realized. Not just drips were leaving him…There was a constant, thin flow of liquid leaving him and soaking into his underwear and likely down into the seat of the car.

But then the door of the rest stop opened again, and there was Rin, surely coming to save him. Rin had to have a plan, but what was that in his hand?

A…water bottle?

That he was currently  _dumping onto the cement as he ran back to the car?_

Rei tried to avert his eyes from the pouring water, but it was too late. As much as he tried to convince himself otherwise, the handy visual metaphor for his bladder in the form of an emptying water bottle was more than enough to make his bladder simply shrug in defeat, too worn out to put up any sort of a fight now.

With a final frantic cry of panic and embarrassment, the steady stream soaking into Rei’s pants became a true flood.

Rei’s mind blinked out at the rush of pleasure he gained in the initial release. He had spent such a long time focusing on the pain of holding on that now, all that focus had immediately gone to how amazing it felt to let go. His vision went fuzzy and he could hear nothing of his surroundings—only a dull buzz. Every one of his senses went dull for that moment, making the feeling of his relief so much more intense.

\---

“Rei, you can—I—Oh.” Rin realized just a few feet from the car what had happened, the now-empty water bottle he had purchased for Rei to use as a makeshift toilet falling out of his limp hand. Now that he was close enough to the car to get a good look at Rei’s face, it was kind of hard for Rin to tear his eyes away from the sight. And oh god, had  _Rin_ looked that satisfied when he’d peed earlier, because wow, Rei looked absolutely  _debauched_. Rei’s eyes were open, but they were glazed over, unseeing in his relief, and his mouth had dropped open in a long, drawn out moan, cheeks brushed lightly with pink and sweat glistening on his forehead.

Rin trotted up to the car, standing in such a way that he blocked Rei from being seen by anyone else who happened to be in the parking lot. Luckily, the place was pretty deserted, but another car could pull in at any time, and Rin was sure Rei wouldn’t appreciate any strangers seeing this display. Now though, Rin was treated to not only the unrestrained pleasure apparent on Rei’s face, but also the sight of Rei’s pants rapidly darkening.

Rei’s moan finally cut off once the younger boy had run out of air, but the brief silence was soon filled by more little moans, accompanied now by gasps and sighs. Feeling his face heat up, Rin realized that he likely had a blush bright enough to rival Rei’s, but he simply couldn’t avert his eyes from the sight before him.

God, how long had it  _been_ now? Rin was pretty positive he hadn’t peed for nearly this long, and he had been  _dying_ holding it. Poor Rei had probably been close to exploding, and Rin really hoped he hadn’t done any lasting damage to himself by insisting on waiting so long.

The sound of Rei urinating was muffled by his pants, and since those pants were already totally soaked through, Rin couldn’t judge accurately whether his bladder was close to empty yet. The only indication that Rei had come back to himself was those previously glassy eyes filling quite suddenly with tears, Rei’s mouth closing into a pout.

And oh no, Rin didn’t want this, not at all. He wanted Rei to keep that lovely, pleasured,  _relieved_ face he had been sporting during the actual event of his wetting. Rei had cried more than enough earlier, and Rin absolutely could not deal with this, since now that he was not distracted by his own desperation or relief, seeing Rei cry would likely bring tears to Rin’s own eyes, and wouldn’t that just make a great scene. Two tall, muscled young men sobbing in the parking lot of a rest stop just off the highway, one with soaked jeans and the other with a noticeable dark spot right over his crotch.

So Rin did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed Rei’s face in his hands and began petting him, stroking his hair and patting his cheeks, cooing at him all the while that everything was fine,  _Rei_ was fine, so please stop crying, oh please. His blubbering only worsened though, and Rin could feel his eyes begin to burn with tears of empathy just before he threw his arms around Rei’s neck, buried his face in Rei’s shoulder, and started bawling right along with him.

He wasn’t sure how long they sat there like that, Rei sitting on a soaked car seat with fists clenched on his thighs as Rin hung off of his neck, half in the car and half out, both crying loudly and steadily and hoping desperately that nobody else joined them in the parking lot. Eventually, their sobbing tapered off into quiet sniffling, and Rin finally pulled away from Rei to look him in the eye.

“Are you okay now?” Rin asked once he was confident that there would be no tremor in his voice.

“I suppose I am infinitely more comfortable, though the wet pants are a bit unpleasant.”

“Yeah, I bet. Oh, and now your shoulder’s all wet, too,” Rin said, dismayed by the splotch that was a clear result of his own tears.

“Oh. I suppose it is,” Rei said, tilting his head to try to get a look at his own shoulder before giving up, turning to meet Rin’s eyes again.

As if on cue, both boys snorted a laugh, and soon enough, Rin had grabbed onto Rei yet again, only this time, both boys were shaking with laughter. Rin was really beginning to hope that the clerk in the little convenience store in the rest stop did not have a clear view of their car, because if she did, she was probably getting the most entertaining show of her life.

It took them a bit less time to calm down their giggling than it did their crying, and soon enough, they’d separated again, tears of mirth shining in their eyes now.

“Now that  _that’s_ over…” Rin said with a final chuckle.

“I apologize. I think I might be a bit…emotionally unhinged at the moment.”

“No need to be sorry, Rei. Clearly I’m having the same problem.” Rin pulled his phone out of his pocket, mindlessly clicking a button to check the time. “We might want to get going soon, though. I’m not sure what time you wanted to be back by, but I thought we were in a hurry so we could see Haru and Makoto today.”

“I…Yes, you’re right. Please get back in the car, and we’ll leave right away. I’m sorry again for holding us up,” Rei said, folding his hands in his lap and bowing his head. Rin got the distinct impression that if Rei hadn’t already been seated, he would’ve dropped to his knees to make this apology.

“Whoa, hey, don’t you want to get out of those wet clothes first? I can’t imagine it’d be fun driving like that.”

“And what do you propose I change into?” Rei said with a scowl.

“Rei, did you forget where you just picked me up from? I have a ton of clothes in my luggage, remember? We have to be close to the same size.”

Without waiting for a response, Rin straightened up and marched to the trunk, knocking on the back window impatiently until Rei hit the button to open it. After digging around for a few seconds, Rin managed to first locate two bath towels in one suitcase, then a pair of simple gray sweatpants and a t-shirt in the other. After debating for a few moments, he also grabbed some socks and one of his newer pairs of boxers before shutting the trunk and walking back to stand in front of Rei.

“These should work,” Rin said, presenting the pile of clothing to the younger boy.

Hesitation was clear in Rei’s expression as he glanced at the clothes before looking up at Rei in a way that seemed to be asking him if it was really alright for Rei to wear them. When Rin gave him no sign of hesitation, Rei said, “…Yes, I suppose these will do. Thank you.”

\---

Rei grabbed the clothes from Rin’s arms, hoping his gratitude was obvious to Rin. Rei was doing his best to hold back a disgusted shudder from the chafing sensation of his wet jeans rubbing his legs with every movement, and he was sure he smelled just  _awful_. He wasn’t sure how Rin had been okay with getting so close to him during his breakdown earlier, but he tried not to dwell on it, knowing just the memory of the embarrassing moment could be enough to bring him to tears again while he was in his current fragile emotional state.

Now that he was holding the clothes though, he wasn’t sure what to do with them. He didn’t want to set them down anywhere, sure that they would get urine on them and lose their purpose before Rei had even put them on. Rin seemed to notice Rei’s dilemma at almost the same moment Rei did, taking the clothes back and holding them under one arm before gripping Rei’s upper arm and pulling.

“Come on, get out of the car. You can’t change while you’re sitting.”

“Is the building empty?”

“Nah, there’s a little store in there, so you might wanna change out here if you don’t want the clerk seeing you all wet. Uhh…here,” Rin said before letting go of Rei’s arm to open the back door of the car, creating a barrier to block Rei. “Okay, now I’ll stand in front of you here, so no one will be able to see you. Oh, hold on, get back in the car for a second.”

Rei plopped back down, bewildered by Rin’s sudden change of plans. He watched as Rin set the dry clothes down in the back seat before shutting both open doors, assuring Rei he’d be back in just a few minutes and walking back into the rest stop.

Rei had no choice but to sit still and wait, grumbling to himself about his soggy clothes and shivering from the unpleasant sensation of the now-cold liquid on his skin. Rei was thankful at least that he didn’t have to wait long, Rin sauntering back out of the building just a few minutes later with a plastic bag in his hand.

Once he got back to the car, he opened both doors again and fetched the pile of clothes, taking his spot blocking Rei from view of the parking lot again.

“We were lucky that store was in there,” was Rin’s only explanation as he pulled a brightly colored magnet out of the bag and tossed it past Rei and onto the passenger seat. “Though I didn’t appreciate the clerk forcing me to buy something before she’d give me a bag,” he said with a scowl.

Rei simply nodded before hurrying to pull his clothes off, looking forward to finally getting the lingering wetness off his skin. Rin held the bag open, allowing Rei to drop his soiled clothes into it before Rin put it on the ground.

Rin gave Rei one of the towels first so he could dry himself off as best he could before trading that for Rin’s clothes, pulling the new outfit on while keeping his head faced toward the ground. As soon as he was fully dressed, Rei held out his hand for the second towel so he could fold it over his wet seat to avoid getting the borrowed pants wet as well.

“We should get going,” Rei mumbled as soon as he had finished flattening the wrinkles out of the spread towel.

“Sure. Just let me throw this in my luggage,” Rin said, lifting the bag.

At the look of confusion on Rei’s face, Rin raised an eyebrow. “I’ll wash your stuff at my house and give it back next time we see each other. You don’t want any questions from our friends about why you’re carrying around a bag of smelly clothes, do you?”

“…I suppose not.”

“That’s settled, then. Get in the car,” Rin said as he made his way back to the trunk, presumably tucking Rei’s clothes into his luggage before walking around the opposite side of the vehicle and climbing into his own seat.

Rei pulled out of the lot and back onto the highway in silence, face burning and tears of mortification beginning to prick his eyes again now that the entire ordeal was over, but Rin seemed determined not to let this event go without a few last words.

“This should go without saying, but I’m not going to tell anyone you peed your pants, okay? I don’t know if that’s why you held it for so long or something, but I’m not like that, and I really  _hope_ that’s not why you held it, because I thought we were better friends than that.”

“No, Rin, the reason—”

Rin held up a hand to silence him. “I don’t need an explanation. It’s fine, okay? Can we just make a promise though, in case you ever drive me somewhere ever again?”

“What would that promise be?” Rei prompted when Rin didn’t continue.

“Please promise me that if you ever have to piss that badly that you’ll just stop somewhere?”

“Fine, but you promise as well that if you need to urinate, you’ll ask me to pull over  _before_ it becomes an emergency!”

“Deal,” Rin said with a smirk, reaching over to pat Rei on the shoulder in lieu of a handshake. Rei didn’t dare remove even a single hand from the steering wheel while he was driving on the highway, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized halfway through editing this that Australian schools likely have different holiday schedules from Japanese schools because of that whole issue of them being in different hemispheres. Please ignore that if it is actually true, lol. 
> 
> I also realize the characterization of both of them might seem a little sketchy. I'm going to chalk that up partially to the fact I haven't watched Free! in months, but there are also reasons why I wrote them how I did, so if anyone actually has a major problem with my characterization, feel free to tell me in a comment or something, and I'll be happy to give an explanation. 
> 
> Basically every description of the highway, airport, and rest stop were made with my own travel experiences in mind, so if it's ridiculously USA-exclusive, sorry about that too. I know the traffic situation probably didn't seem overly realistic, but I promise you, I have been in traffic that quite suddenly disappeared for no apparent reason _many_ times. (And yes, I really did once travel along a stretch of highway for about 30 minutes that had no exits going off of it. I don't know if that's a common thing or not, but it really does exist, lol)
> 
> My fics just keep getting longer and longer. I need to learn how to write more concisely.
> 
> As always, comments/kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> Alsooooo, I accept omorashi writing prompts on my tumblr: sennaleee.tumblr.com


End file.
